Love Shack
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Chloe, Pete, Lana and Clark go on a class trip. Same old story, just added more details and text to make it funnier and more interesting. Please R&R!!
1. Arrival

Love Shack  
  
Clark and Pete were sitting at the table eating lunch. Pete looked down at his with disgust  
  
"this is so nasty, it is not even real meat"  
  
Clark sympothized and gave his friend some of his chips. Pete was greatful  
  
"So are you going on the field trip?" Clark asked munching on Lays  
  
"Probably, anything thing to get out of the house.. Valeri is bringing the twins over"  
  
"Caryn and Liz?"  
  
"Yeah, they are so annoying!"  
  
Lana and Chloe walked over with thier trays  
  
"Are you guys going on the field trip" Clark asked and the girls nodded  
  
"Can't wait" Lana smiled  
  
"3 days in the middle of nowhere, perfect wall of weird material"  
  
"Ugh-oh she has that evil look in her eyes" Pete joked Lana luaghed  
  
"We have to make our own fun, Chloe"  
  
"I know that, but do they?"  
  
She pointed to some students listening to a CD player  
  
"Betcha they won't make it for an hour"  
  
Chloe and Lana were packing clothes at the house  
  
"Can you believe there is only 8 people going, it's only for 3 days!"  
  
"In the middle of nowhere" Chloe added taking out a Joe Boxer jacket  
  
Lana closed her suitcase "All packed"  
  
"yeah, me too"  
  
Lana looked at her Mud watch "Oh we have to go, we have to be there in 15 minutes"  
  
The two girls took their suitcases and walked out. At the bus stop they were with Mrs. Lauren and Mr. Jonhonu.Clark was there dressed in his usual flannel. The other students that were there were Angela Rett, Robbie Mckasen, Jessica Freely and Ralph Jonnson. The bus that took them was a charter bus Chloe and Pete sat together he had his arm around her as she played with his Gameboy. Clark and Lana sat together playing "Go fish" and "B.S" with a deck of cards  
  
"Three 8's" Lana put the cards on the decks  
  
Clark used his Xray vision to see that she had "B.S" ed him. He played dumb  
  
"Five 9's" He put the cards in the pile  
  
"B.S!" Lana called  
  
he turned the cards over, he had indeed B.S. ed her  
  
Maybe Xray vision isent such a bad idea, he thought to himself  
  
They arrived at 11. It was snowing. Chloe caught a snowflake on her tongue  
  
"I haven't done that sense I was 7!" she laughed  
  
Pete put him arm around her and giggled with her  
  
"Okay class, there is two cabins, one room for 2 boys the other for 2 girls. Cabin 1, Angela Rett, Jessica Freely, Ralph Johnson and Robbie Mckasen. Cabin 2, Lana Lang, Clark Kent, Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan"  
  
Chloe, Pete, Clark and Lana walked to the cabin. In the boys room Clark claimed the top and Pete took the bottom bunk. In the girl's room Chloe took the top and Lana took the bottom bunk. They unpacked their things and came into the living rooms  
  
"Campy" Chloe said plopping on the couch  
  
"Freezing" Lana said plopping next to her.  
  
Pete sat down next to Chloe who leaned on him  
  
"They are such a cute couple" Lana whispered to Clark  
  
Mr. Jonhonu walked in  
  
"Students, we have to go for a hike now, there will be plenty of time to cuddle later"  
  
Chloe and Pete broke apart embarrassed, took their jackets and walked out.  
  
"How red is my nose?" Lana joked to Clark  
  
"A dead ringer for Rudolph" he joked back "here, take my jacket"  
  
He put it around her shoulders  
  
'Won't you be cold?"  
  
"I have tough skin"  
  
They followed the crowd on the hike 


	2. Deep dark secrets

When they got back to the cabin Pete started a fire and Lana made coffee. Lana and Chloe were both in David and Goliath pajamas Lana was dressed in one that said "Chicks rule" it had a picture of a baby chicken on it. Chloe wore one that said "Ex-boyfriend" it had a picture of a girl and a boy whose face was scribbled out. Pete laughed out loud when he saw it. Clark was wearing his Calvin Klien pajamas purchased especially for this occasion on sale at Macys for 19.99. Pete had also get his Tommy Hillfingers from Macys at 24.99 a great bargain. Lana was near the fire she could hardly take the cold. Chloe and Pete were cuddled up on the couch, her head was on his shoulder. Clark laughed at his two friends.  
  
"Guys don't hate me for this" Clark began "but everyday we are becoming more like Joey, Dawson, Pacey and Jen"  
  
The gang laughed.  
  
"Don't even joke like that" Chloe giggled "We are all virgins here!"  
  
"I can't believe they let 17-year-old boys and girls in a cabin. arent they worried about anybody getting" she made her voice sound funny at this point "Freaky-deaky?"  
  
"Freaky-deaky?" Chloe repeated "Where did you get that from?"  
  
The gang laughed again  
  
"Midnight checks" Clark said, drinking the coffee  
  
Lana wrapped a blanket around herself and sat down.  
  
"The winter is not for me. I'm more of a summer girl" she smiled  
  
"What to do with no TV or Radio" Chloe asked  
  
"Talk" Clark told her  
  
"Clark, truth or dare" she asked with a micheavious grin  
  
"Truth" He said, returning the grin  
  
"Your deepest, darkest secret.. and not that you love Lana we all know that"  
  
Lana and Clark blushed in unison.  
  
"Well.." Clark began "When no one is around... I sometimes."  
  
They all leaned forward expectingly.  
  
"Watch Hey Arnold" He said, and they all groaned  
  
"You're biggest secert is that you watch Hey Arnold?" Pete asked, rolling his eyes "You are so dull" Even though Pete knew what his real deepest darkest secret was.  
  
The gang laughed  
  
"What about you Chloe?"  
  
"I.....Oh God... watched Saved by the bell until I was 14"  
  
"Oh God" Lana giggled "Screech!"  
  
"And Zach!" Chloe added  
  
"And Slater!  
  
The gang laughed again  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Oh wow... this is terrible.. I use to have a massive crush on Leonardo Dicaprio. I was a fanatic! it was during his "Titanic" days. Granted, I was 11 but I had all his movies and posters all over my room...." she cringed "I even told Nell I would marry him someday"  
  
Chloe patted her friend on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, we've all been there. Don't even get me started on the Spice Girls phase!"  
  
"And Hanson!" Lana laughed  
  
"And Nsync!" Chloe added  
  
"And Backstreet Boys!"  
  
The two mimed hurling and laughed again  
  
"Okay, Pete you are the last one"  
  
"Oh well, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but when I was 5 I would go into my sisters room, Valeri and Brandy, who were 15 and 17, but anyway.. I would try on their blush and lipstick!"  
  
The whole gang cracked up with laughter.  
  
"That beats all our stories" Chloe said punching him on the arm  
  
Everyone laughed until they were red in the face. They were interrupted by Mr. Jonhonu  
  
"Excuse me kids, but it is 12:00. Turn off the lights and go to your own room"  
  
He left and the all got up. Pete kissed Chloe goodnight on the cheek and they all went back to their room 


	3. Ice breaker

Day 2  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! The brutal sound of the alarm clock. Which woke both girls at the same time.  
  
"Kill it!" Chloe said groggily  
  
Lana turned it off and got down from her bunk.  
  
"What time is it?" Chloe asked  
  
"10:00"  
  
Chloe got up and yawned.  
  
"My alarm clock plays Eminem, this one screeches bloody murder"  
  
Lana laughed and pulled out her clothes.  
  
"How about a No Boundaries sweater, H&M jacket, Paris Blue jeans and Steve Madden snowboots"  
  
"I'll say you have the 'snow queen' look down pat!"  
  
Lana took her clothes in the bathroom to change.  
  
Lana and Clark walked behind Pete and Chloe on the scavenger hunt.  
  
"I think I found something" Chloe said looking at a gold coin  
  
"The gold coin" Pete said checking it off "We just need to find the spear head and we are done"  
  
Lana looked through her binoculars  
  
"Guys, I see it! It's at the other side of the lake, let me go get it"  
  
"Lana, what about thin ice?" Pete asked  
  
"Don't worry, if there was there would be something around it, I'll be fine"  
  
She went across the lake to go get it and picked it up and waved to her friends ]  
  
"Guys! I've got it!" she yelled across  
  
"Okay" She heard Clark yell "We're done!"  
  
Lana smiled and made her way across the ice, walking carefully. She took the third step when she heard something that sounded like ice cracking. She gasped. Okay, she thought to herself. Take small steps. But it was too late, the next step she took broke the ice and she fell in.  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Lana!"  
  
Lana tried to stay on top, but there was ice forming on top of her. She began to panic as she tried to break the ice. Was this the end? Before she knew it, Everything had gone black.  
  
Clark ran over as fast as he could without superspeed and with superstregth broke the layer of ice. He grabbed Lana's lifeless form and picked her up. He carried her off to the fround where Chloe and Pete were.  
  
"Oh God!" Chloe gasped  
  
They stared on worrily as Clark gave her CPR.  
  
"Come on!" He said as he pounded on her chest "Please! Don't die! Don't die!"  
  
It took about 3 tries until she came back to life and spit up the water. All 3 breathed sighs of relief that she was ok.  
  
"Clark!" She gasped as she struggled for breath  
  
"It's ok" He said to her  
  
"What should we do?" Chloe asked "Should we take her to the hospital?"  
  
"No!" Lana exclaimed "Please, I'll be okay. Just take me back to the cabin"  
  
Clark helped her up and back to the cabin. 


	4. More than friends

They took Lana back to the cabin. Lana, who was still pretty out of it and wet and not to mention very cold.  
  
"It is freezing in here!" she complained and they turned on the heat for her.  
  
"What should we do?" Chloe asked "I still say we should take her to the hospital.. I mean, she did fall through the ice"  
  
"No, really. I'm fine" Lana protested, then fainted  
  
Clark caught her in his arms.  
  
"Lana?" He repeated "Lana?"  
  
He shook her and she woke up.  
  
"What?" She asked looking around  
  
"What should we do with her?" Pete asked  
  
"Chloe" Clark said "Take her and get her into her pajamas. Help her dry her hair."  
  
"OK" Chloe nodded and lead Lana into the girl's room.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Chloe returned.  
  
"Hey, how is she?" Pete asked her  
  
Chloe shrugged "A little out of it but she keeps insisting she is fine. Do you have anything you can give her or something? Something warm, she keeps complaining about being cold"  
  
"They have those extra blankets in the closet."  
  
"Perfect. Be right back"  
  
Chloe got up and walked over to the closet. She brought out about three heavy blankets. Lana walked out, looking horrible. Her eyes and her nose were a swollen red and it was obvious that she had been rubbing them way too much. Chloe helped her walk over to the couch.  
  
"Thanks" Lana said to Chloe as she sat down "I'm a little out of it right now"  
  
"I've noticed" Chloe joked and Lana smiled  
  
"You look really bad," Clark said to Lana  
  
"Oh that's nice" she glared at him, her voice hardly recognizable because it was so warped  
  
"We should have Mrs. Lauren come look at you" Clark said concerned  
  
"No, I'm not sick" Even though it was pretty obvious, just by looking at her, that she was  
  
"Could have fooled me," Pete said sarcastically and Lana hit him with one of her pillows  
  
"I surrender!" He laughed and she put it down  
  
"Come on, Don't bother her. I just need to rest"  
  
"Lana, you feel through ice, in minus 100 degrees weather. That is bad," Chloe said, drawing out each word as if she was talking to a 2-year-old.  
  
Lana rolled her eyes "I'm fine," adding a 'd' to the word  
  
"When you add a 'd' to the word fine, you're not fine"  
  
"You got that from 'Friends'!" Lana laughed, although she was obviously annoyed at Pete's comment.  
  
"You sound exactly like Monica in that episode" he joked to her  
  
"I'll call the nurse" Chloe said, getting up  
  
"Oh come on, no"  
  
"Lana, you sound like Aaron Carter" Clark joked "The way he sings is the way you sound"  
  
Lana laid back in the couch, obviously defeated.  
  
"Fine, call the nurse" Lana said, sounding meaner than she wanted to "She'll only tell me what I already know"  
  
"It's just to make sure you don't have hypothermia or something"  
  
Lana laughed, snorting by mistake which she stopped herself when she did "I wasn't under water for that long, It's just a cold, I'll be fine"  
  
"Just to make sure" Clark smiled.  
  
Lana sighed "Fine"  
  
Even though Lana begged them not to, Mrs. Lauren, the school nurse look at her, after begging her not to sue the school. She put a thermometer in her mouth and took it out. Mrs. Lauren said to Lana  
  
" 99, Well it is a little high but that's great for someone who just feel through the ice, which we are still very, very sorry for! You are going to be fine; you could have gotten something much worse, like pneumonia or something. You'll have to stay out of the activities for the rest of the day and tomorrow"  
  
Lana, who was lying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket, smiled and nodded. Secretly glad that she didn't have to do the scavenger hunts and hikes, which were brutal.  
  
"I'll be back with tissues for you"  
  
Mrs. Lauren left and Chloe got up  
  
"You want some hot chocolate?"  
  
Lana smiled "No, that's OK, I'm just going to sleep now. I'm very mean when I'm sick and I don't want to snap at you any more than I have"  
  
Lana wrapped the blanket over her head and laid back down.  
  
"Hey" Chloe looked at her watch "We have a hike in about 2 hours. Someone should stay with Lana and watch her. Clark, how about you?"  
  
Clark nodded "Yeah sure"  
  
A few hours later Lana woke up from her sleep and walked over to the dinner table where her book was and started reading it. Lana sat at the dinner table drinking hot chocolate and surrounded by tissues. Chloe came up to her  
  
"Hey me and Pete are going on another hike.. Clark's going to stay here with you"  
  
"Go, have fun" Lana said in her congested voice  
  
"Okay we better go" Pete said as they left "Feel better, Lana"  
  
"Yeah, I'm working on it" she said with good humor in the voice  
  
Chloe and Pete left, Clark came out of his room and Lana took her tissues and hot chocolate and sat down on the couch. She sighed, They were finally alone, and it was now or never. She just hoped he wasn't too grossed out by how she looked.  
  
"Hey Clark" she smiled at him and patted the couch pad next to her "Sit down. I'm not contagious"  
  
Clark sat down next to her and gave her a refill of her hot chocolate  
  
"Clark Kent" she said smiling "My hero"  
  
He laughed "What's up?"  
  
"I wanna talk"  
  
"About what"  
  
"Us" She said matter-of-factly "You know we've had our ups and downs"  
  
"Mostly ups"  
  
"Yeah" she giggled and her face got serious "I want to be more than friends"  
  
"Lana, you're sick"  
  
"It's not affecting my judgment, I've wanted this before I fell in the ice. Honestly"  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder  
  
"You are always there for me, protecting me, and just at this very moment, taking care of me."  
  
"Lana..."  
  
"I know you want this too!"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then what is the problem? We both want the same thing at the same time. Can we give it just a test run, just a few days to see how it goes?  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked her  
  
"Very sure" she whispered  
  
They both smiled and then went in for a kiss. It was the romantic moment that they both had been waiting for until.  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
Moment ruined. But atleast they would look back on this and laugh.  
  
"Gross" Clark mumbled wiping his cheek and trying not to laugh  
  
"I'm so sorry" Lana laughed herself, lifting her face from her hands "I didn't just sneeze on you, did I?"  
  
Clark instantly forgave her, maybe it was because he was so in love with her, and that she had not slimed him, just misted, so he wasn't too grossed out.  
  
"Don't worry" Clark smiled "I don't get sick easily"  
  
"You are never sick, you are the healthiest person I know!" she said sniffing "At the moment, I'm very jealous of that"  
  
"Working on a farm strengthens your immune system"  
  
"Call me the next time you are doing the farm chores"  
  
"You won't be sick for another 2, 3 years after doing those. Or you might die from exhaustion, Everybody is different with that"  
  
Lana laughed and had a sneezing fit; Clark could not help but laugh a little at it, although he was a little worried. Atleast this time in wasn't in his face. When she stopped, she looked up at Clark in embarrassment.  
  
"Woah, sorry about that"  
  
Clark patted her humerously on the back  
  
"Maybe we should save the kissing stuff for later" Clark joked "When the sneezing to a minimum"  
  
"I agree" Lana said, wiping her nose and laughing.  
  
They sat there for a second, wondering what to do from here. Clark, not to let this romantic opportunity pass he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist. They both sat in sclience watching the fire crackling obviously savoring every moment. If they could not kiss, they had to do something. So they cuddled close.. Chloe and Pete walked in and laughed when they saw them.  
  
"Wow, Clark, you went all out in trying to make her feel better" Pete joked  
  
Clark and Lana looked up and smiled  
  
"So do you feel better or worse now, Lana" Chloe joked  
  
"Actually his cologne is doing wonders for my nose"  
  
"Thank you Lana, My mother made it, she mixed Tommy for him with cinnamon and flowers"  
  
"Woah, Clark your mom makes cologne?" Pete asked  
  
"She gave it to me and my dad for Easter"  
  
" A very aromatheric smell" Lana commented  
  
"So, Clark are you two a couple now?"  
  
The two smiled at each other  
  
"We are trying to figure it out"  
  
Mr. Jonhonu walked in. Lana and Clark broke apart before he could see them.  
  
"12:00 midnight, turn off the lights and go to your own room"  
  
"We know the drill, Mr. Jonhonu"  
  
He ignored Chloe's comment and turned to Lana  
  
"How are you feeling Miss Lang?"  
  
"Better" she smiled when Clark, who could not go without touching her in some way, put his arm around her and rubbed her back.  
  
Mr. Jonhonu raised his eyebrow at Clark's action but let it go. "OK wakeup call at 10:00 expect for you Lana, stay in her until you feel better.. thank you for not pressing charges"  
  
Mr. Jonhuno left.  
  
Pete smooched Chloe on the cheek  
  
"Goodnight Chloe"  
  
"Goodnight Pete"  
  
Lana looked up at Clark, he read her him  
  
"I'd kiss you, but I'm afraid you'll sneeze on me again"  
  
she laughed "I'll plug up my nose"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Swear" she joked  
  
She held her nose and he kissed her  
  
"Wow, on the very first night too" Pete joked  
  
"Shut up" Clark joked back  
  
Clark and Pete went into their room, Lana and Chloe went into theirs.  
  
"I'm so glad we both have boyfriends now" Chloe smiled  
  
Lana laughed "Seeing me like this and still wanting to be with me. That is just rare"  
  
Chloe laughed "Even horrible looking, you still look good"  
  
Lana smiled "That is not true"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "Whatever Lana"  
  
The girls both laughed.  
  
"Well, we should get to bed, I need to wake up at 10 and you need to rest so you don't sound like Aaron Carter anymore"  
  
Lana stuck her tongue out at Chloe "Why does everyone make fun of Aaron Carter?"  
  
Chloe just laughed. Lana climbed up to her bunk and shut of the light.  
  
" 'Night Chloe" She called down to the bottom bunk  
  
"Goodnight Lana" 


	5. Defanite Dawson's Creek syndrome DDCS

Day 3  
  
Damn that alarm clock! Chloe thought as she woke up  
  
She shut it off and dragged herself out of bed. She went to go wake Lana up but remembered she got to sleep in because of her cold. Careful not to wake her friend Chloe got dressed and walked out to join Clark and Pete for another agonizing treasure hunt On the hike Pete was making fun of Clark, in a friendly way of course, for finally getting together with Lana. They all laughed and actually had a good time on the hike. When they got back Lana was on the couch, reading a book and drinking soda, looking a lot better than she had last night.  
  
"Hey guys!" she greeted them "How was the hike?"  
  
"Good, except these two" Clark pointed to Chloe and Pete "Kept giving me a hard time"  
  
Lana laughed.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Clark asked her  
  
Lana scrunched her nose up "Better, I can actually smell things now, and I don't sound like Aaron Carter"  
  
Clark went over to her  
  
"You put your hand on my forehead and I'll bite it off" she said fiercely, but joking  
  
"Hey Lana" Pete joked "Say 'fine'"  
  
"Fine" Lana said, still adding a 'd' to it, she glared at Pete and smiled "You're so mean"  
  
"Her voice isn't that warped anymore" Chloe said to Pete  
  
Lana laughed again.  
  
"And she's not snorting anymore when she laughs" Clark said, putting his arm around Lana  
  
"Why is everyone so mean to me today?" She said through laughs  
  
"Are you hungry at all?" Clark asked, getting up  
  
"See?" Lana said to Chloe "Look how protective he is! It's adorable!"  
  
Clark laughed "Lana, you know I can here you"  
  
Lana gave him a childish smile "I know"  
  
"I'll make you whatever I can find"  
  
"Oh thanks"  
  
Chloe sat down next to Lana  
  
"Tissue please"  
  
She handed her a tissue, which she sneezed into  
  
"Nasty"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The two girls laughed  
  
"So did you and Clark kiss?.. I mean.. Full on the lips?"  
  
"Yeah.. Almost.. We were leaning in real close..and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I sneezed in his face!"  
  
The two girls cracked up at it  
  
"We decided to save the kissing to when I'm not prone to a snot attack"  
  
"Well you are looking better"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Your voice is still warped and there is some crusty skin on your nose, but it's not as red"  
  
Lana covered her nose and laughed  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence"  
  
"But for a sick person, you look great"  
  
Lana stuck her tongue out and said "ahhh!" as if she was at the doctors. Chloe laughed then stared at Clark and Pete and sighed  
  
"We are a couple of whipped kids aren't we?"  
  
"Get use to it, Chloe, when I started going out with Whitney we were inseparable"  
  
"I know it was disgusting, you guys were like ken and barbie"  
  
Clark came over  
  
"Here's a sandwich"  
  
She thanked him.  
  
"You are amazing" Lana said starring in his eyes  
  
"You are delirious" he joked  
  
Pete and Chloe looked on at the happy couple  
  
"Now we can double date!" Chloe said, surprising herself by how 'sorority' her voice sounded  
  
"Two couples in one cabin" Pete said laughing  
  
"The school would freak" Clark responded  
  
Chloe looked at her watch  
  
"Oh, crap. Another treasure hunt. We gotta go"  
  
Clark turned to Lana "Get some sleep okay?"  
  
"I'll try"  
  
Pete, Chloe and Clark left  
  
"Yep definite Dawson's Creek syndrome" Clark said as he roasted a s'more, just one things in the prize pack the Cabin had won for winning all of the treasure hunt  
  
Chloe bit into her s'more "The scary thing is he's right"  
  
"This has been so much fun," Pete said, changing the subject  
  
"Yeah despite the near death experience and annoying cold this has been one of the best high school times"  
  
Clark sat down next to Lana, who rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"If it's even possible guys, I think that we are even closer, even Lana and me, and we live in the same house!"  
  
"I know Clark and Lana are" Pete joked, Lana threw marshmallows at him  
  
Chloe ran into the kitchen, took out four glasses and poured Ginger Ale in them, she gave them to Clark, Lana and Pete, and they all smiled at the mock-wine.  
  
"A toast" she said raising her glass "To friendship. We had so much fun, got to learn each other's deepest secrets and Clark and Lana got so much closer"  
  
Clark and Lana smiled at each other.  
  
"And out of all of this we are all closer to each other than ever"  
  
"Here here!" Pete said raising his glass  
  
"Here! Here!" they all yelled and toasted.  
  
Mr. Jonhonu walked in  
  
"Excuse me kids, we need a group photo of the winning cabin"  
  
Lana turned to Clark  
  
"How do I look?" she asked him  
  
"Great"  
  
"Lair" she giggled,  
  
They all paused for the photo, Lana and Chloe were in the middle, Pete was next to Chloe grabbing on to her and Chloe was laughing embarrassed, Clark was next to Lana and had his head slightly titled towards her's. He had his arm around her.  
  
"Thank you, guys, now go to sleep, we have a surprise for you tomorrow"  
  
Mr. Jonhonu left  
  
"Lana" Clark said looking at her "If you have to sneeze do it now"  
  
"I don't have to"  
  
He kissed her on the lips passionately and she returned the jester, Chloe and Pete cheered them on, Clark and Lana broke apart breathless and laughing  
  
"Goodnight, horny boy" she joked giggly at him  
  
"Goodnight Lana" 


	6. Alls well that ends well

Clark and Pete packed up first and were waiting in the livingroom  
  
"Lana, Chloe.. You ready yet?" Clark yelled  
  
"One second!" Chloe yelled  
  
Chloe and Lana emerged from their room. Looking tired and mad at Clark and Pete for rushing them.  
  
"How long have you guys been up?" Chloe said  
  
"Sense 7:00" Clark said  
  
Clark, Chloe, Lana and Pete boarded on to the bus. Mr. Jonhonu and Mrs. Lauren called attention  
  
"Students!" Mrs. Lauren called "We want to thank you for participating in our hunt and hikes, As you know Cabin two is the winner!"  
  
Cabin 1 rolled there eyes.  
  
"As a special treat we are taking you jet skiing at Caryn's hills"  
  
The whole bus cheered at it.  
  
"Students calm down" Mr. Jonhonu said "We will be there in 7 minutes"  
  
The students all boarded out to get their jet skis to ride in the snow. Clark pulled his jet ski up to Lana.  
  
"You ridin' with me?"  
  
She giggled and jumped on.  
  
They rode up and down the hills, laughing and screaming, they raced Pete and Chloe, Pete and Chloe- 8, Lana and Clark- 9  
  
"Okay Students" Mrs. Lauren called "Time to go!"  
  
The students sighed and went back on the bus, Clark and Lana sat in front of Chloe and Lana. Clark looked out the window. This was so much fun for all of them. They got to the carefree teens that they should be, All the stress had disappeared. Aside from the face that he had saved Lana when she fell through the ice and hadn't gotten sick from kissing her when she was, He had almost forgot about his powers. But it was time to go back to Smallville.  
  
"Well" He sighed "Back to Smallville"  
  
Chloe sneezed  
  
"Oh crap, that is the 5th time today!" Then she glared at Lana "Thanks a bunch, Lana"  
  
Lana smiled embarrassed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I was contagious"  
  
Pete began laughing  
  
"And what is so funny?" Chloe asked  
  
"You sound like a mouse"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You sound like a cartoon mouse when you sneeze"  
  
"Oh thats nice!" Chloe said, punching Pete in the arm  
  
"Ow! why must everyone punch me!" he said, fake whining  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chloe" Lana said again  
  
"I'm surprised Clark didn't get it, he had his tongue down your germ ridden throat the whole time"  
  
Clark blushed "Pure luck"  
  
"Clark, didn't have his tongue down my throat" Lana protested  
  
"Looked like it" Chloe said laughing  
  
"A word of advice" Clark said looking at Pete "Don't make out with her"  
  
Pete started laughing again. Chloe went to choke him, Clark ducked and laughed  
  
Lana turned to Clark.  
  
"Fine" She said to him  
  
"You can say it without adding a 'd'" He said laughing  
  
"Yep, My cold is gone, Do you want to make out?"  
  
"Right here? In front of the teachers?" Clark was surprised by what she had just said  
  
"Okay, maybe I'm still delirious" She sighed  
  
Clark took out a deck of cards.  
  
"Go fish or BS"  
  
"Go fish"  
  
Clark dealed out the cards.  
  
"What do you think your parents will say when they find out we are dating?" Lana asked  
  
"I think they'll scream 'YES!!' and 'FINALLY'!!"  
  
Lana laughed histerically at what Clark had just said and playfully threw a few cards at him. 


	7. Telling the 'rents

Lana and Clark stood outside Clark's house.  
  
"This is going to be interesting" Lana said  
  
They opened the door and walking in, arms around each other. Martha, who was baking meatloaf, dropped the package it came in when she saw them.  
  
"That was not the best reaction" Clark whispered to Lana.  
  
"So..Are you two going out?" Martha asked  
  
Lana nodded "We hope it is okay with you and Mr. Kent"  
  
"Of course, of course! Sit down" she pulled two chairs out for Clark and Lana to sit on  
  
"Tell me everything" she said, sounding like a gossip-hungry teenager "How you got together, everything"  
  
"Well" Lana started "we were on the field trip, day two on a scavenger hunt. When I went to go get a clue on the other side of the water, the ice broke and I fell in"  
  
Martha gasped "Oh my God"  
  
"I know, I seriously felt like this was the end, my body froze and everything went back. But luckily Clark broke the ice and pulled me back up. He gave me CPR and I came back to life"  
  
"It was really scary" Clark added "She wasn't breathing and her body had turned blue. So we helped her back to the cabin. We wanted to call a hospital but she insisted she was fine"  
  
Martha looked horrified "I can't believed that happened to you"  
Lana smiled "I was okay, but then I got kind of sick, not too sick but I had a fever of 99 and I sounded like Aaron Carter singing"  
  
"Plus her nose was as red as Rudolph" Clark added and Lana playfully hit him.  
  
Clark continued.  
  
"So, We call in Mrs. Lauren to check her out, and she begs us not to, but it was kind of hard to understand what she was saying because, in her own words" He said, grinning at Lana "She sounded like Aaron Carter sings. So we had to go on anther hike and I volunteered to stay and take care of her. She calls me in and says to me" He held his nose to make it sound very nasally "Clark, I want to be more than friends"  
  
Lana laughed and playfully hit Clark again.  
  
"I did not sound like that!"  
  
Clark continued  
  
"I thought she was kind of out of it because she was sick, but she kept insisting it was what she wanted. It was what I wanted too. We agreed to try it. So just caught up in the moment, for some reason we go in for a kiss and.. She sneezes in my face"  
  
"I did not sneeze in your face!" Lana exclaimed giggling  
  
"Yes, you did" Clark corrected her "Right in my face"  
  
Martha laughed "What a way to start off a relationship"  
  
They all laughed. Lana took over  
  
"So we decide that we would save the kissing when I am not as sick, so we just lay there.." She added fastly "Innocently.. Watching the fire" She smiled  
"That is so romantic.. In a screwed up kind of way" Martha said.  
  
"Yeah, we have a very unique story of how we first got together," Lana said, smiling at Clark.  
  
Martha's face got serious "You have no idea how happy I am that you two are finally a couple. Clark had the biggest crush on you for so long"  
  
Clark blushed "Mom!"  
  
Lana giggled "Yeah, We've tried going out on dates once or twice, but this time...." She stared in to Clark's eyes "I think it may work"  
  
Totally forgetting that his mother was in the room, Clark kissed Lana, soon they were making out. Jonathan walked in and did a double take of Clark and Lana.  
  
"They are a couple" Martha told him  
  
"Oh really?" He laughed "Clark must really be enjoying that"  
  
"They have the craziest story about how they got together"  
  
Martha and Jonathan stared at the happy couple  
  
"Kind of remind me of us when we were young"  
  
Martha smiled  
  
"They have no idea we are talking about them"  
  
Jonathan laughed  
  
"Crazy kids"  
  
"You sound like an old man"  
  
"I have a 17-year-old son, don't I?"  
  
Martha stared at Lana and Clark, then turned to Jonathan  
  
"Do you want to copy them?"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
Soon Martha and Jonathan were making out. Lana and Clark broke apart to see them.  
  
"We set a trend" Clark joked  
  
"Let's leave these crazy kids to themselves" Lana joked.  
  
Clark and Lana quietly walked out the door to go into the Loft. 


	8. Epilouge

Clark and Lana walked into school holding hands, making it clear to everyone that they were a couple.  
  
"Way to go Clark!"  
  
"Good going, Dude!"  
  
"You're a lucky man, Kent!"  
  
Were some of the complements Clark received. The preppy popular girls, most of them on the cheerleading squad that Lana was on more than two years ago burdened them with "Oh my gawd!"s. Clark and Lana just shrugged it off and smiled at each other.  
  
"We are the buzz of the whole school" Clark whispered to Lana in the hall  
  
She squeezed his hand "Enjoying the popularity?" She joked  
  
"It's OK" He said shrugging  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You know what will create more of a buzz?" She asked him  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"This" She kissed him on the lips.  
  
They broke apart from the kiss laughing.  
  
"Lana!" Clark laughed, suprised "If we get caught making out by a teacher we could get detention. They are strict about that"  
  
Lana smiled "I know, save that for after school"  
  
She slid her hand into his. "It was so funny to see everyone's reaction, I hope the jocks didn't give you a hard time"  
  
Clark smiled "They are just jealous, I'm the one with Lana Lang."  
  
Lana laughed and playfully hit him "The cheerleader girls are jealous of me too. I have Clark Kent"  
  
They both laughed and walked back to class. Smiling at each other. 


	9. Author's note

Author's note:  
  
I have updated "Love Shack" and made it better and more detailed. I did not want to post the story again because it would delete all the reviews. Anyways please R&R thanks a lot!  
  
Love,  
  
Kristy Marie 


	10. Author's note 2

Author's note:  
  
I have updated "More than Friends", "Definite Dawson's Creek Syndrome" and "Alls Well that ends well". That is all I will be changing in the story, Please review! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Love,  
  
Kristy Marie 


End file.
